New Spirit Ditective!
by Saiyan Jedi
Summary: A new spirit detective comes to town with news of a new enemy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakushou. If I did it wouldn't be so hard to spell!

Foreword: I am really sorry if I misspell your favorite character's name! Don't kill me if I do! This will probably be one of my worse ones because since Yusuke is such a jerk I can't really get his personality. Oh yeah, Kurama freaks suck! I think I'm about to get mobbed by a group of rabid, torch-wielding Kurama fan-girls! HELP! Oh yeah, like always I have an original character with a totally screwed past.

Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Keiko were walking to school together. Little did they know that they were being followed, or did they. Suddenly Yusuke stopped and held a hand up to the others.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked.

"I think were being followed." Yusuke told her.

"By who?" Botan asked.

"Shut up and let me think." Yusuke snapped. He glanced around and began charging up his Spirit Gun. He pointed it at a place in the bushes and ordered, "Come out now or you'll get blasted to bits!"

A tall lean girl stepped out of the bushes where he was aiming with her hands held in front of her defensively. "Hold it! I don't mean you harm." Yusuke let his Spirit Gun de-charge and put his hands down. The girl also dropped her hands.

"Who are you?" Botan asked.

"I'm Jan. I know your names." She told them and held out a hand to Yusuke. He awkwardly shook and Jan shook everyone else's hands.

"Urameshi, were you gonna actually shoot?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, of course! At the time I had no way of knowing if it was a guy or girl or demon stalking us." Yusuke answered indignantly.

"I wasn't stalking you! Just Botan." Jan corrected.

"Why me?" Botan asked.

"Well, I have a message from a person named Sarah to Koenma. I can't quite get to his sector of Spirit World without help, so I have to have someone deliver the message for me. Although Cody could have done it already if that good for nothing demon wanna-be did more than just float around all day!" Jan answered, apparently very angry at this Cody person.

"I remember Sarah from Koenma's family reunion. What do you mean, Koenma's sector?" Botan asked.

"He hasn't told you? HA!" Jan doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that Sarah told me that her egotistical toddler brother would shield that sort of vital info from his Not-So-Grim Reaper." Jan wiped tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes and continued, "Koenma and Sarah are siblings and their father is the ruler of all of the world or something, right. Well their father divided the Spirit World into several parts, one for each of his kids. Koenma has the section that gets people from Japan and China and such. Sarah is in charge of the Spirit Word faction for the USA, England, Canada, and the other 'western' English-speaking countries."

"That little creep! He told me he was in charge of the whole world!" Botan yelled.

"Calm down. Sarah wanted me to give Koenma a message," Jan raised one eyebrow at Botan.

"Well, what was the message, something like 'I'll beat you up when I get home.'?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"No it was, and I quote, 'you ingratiating little sneak! Spirit Detectives are my idea! I'm sending mine over to show you and Urameshi what a real Spirit Detective can do! Oh yeah, a really big really scary demon has escaped into Japan. Hope you find it J' end quote." Jan pitched her voice high and gave her face a dim witted look.

"That's exactly how Sarah talks and looks! How do you do it?" Botan laughed.

"More important, I want to met Sarah's Spirit Detective. Where is he?" Yusuke asked.

"I think I'll ignore Yusuke for a second. Imitation is my specialty. Everyone who can manipulate Spirit Energy has a specialty, mine is being able to imitate others. It can be VERY useful." Jan answered Botan, who laughed at Yusuke's irritated expression.

"You know, I think your personalities are a little too much alike for your own good." Kuwabara noted.

"Who, us?" Yusuke and Jan asked simultaneously. The others laughed.

"So, where is the other Spirit Detective?" Keiko asked.

"You're looking at her." Jan gestured to herself.

"YOU? That's a good one, now stop the jokes, kid, and let's get on with business." Yusuke laughed.

"You really don't think that I'm the spirit detective for my sector?" Jan asked. Yusuke shook his head. Jan widened her stance and held out her hand like a gun and a small ball of green energy glowed at the tip of her index finger. "Then how would you like to 'get blown to bits!'?" she imitated. Yusuke's eyebrows shot up and the others were highly impressed.

"So … which one of you is Yusuke again?" Keiko asked.

"She's a better Urameshi than Urameshi is!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke studied Jan for a second and chuckled.

"What?" Jan asked indignantly.

"You can't fire it." Yusuke told her.

"How'd you figure it out?" she whined, letting her hands drop.

"You weren't bracing yourself quite right. You would have flown backwards." Yusuke informed her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kuwabara's right, you two are a lot alike." Botan sounded amazed.

"So, what was that about the big demon that Sarah said escaped here?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, there are actually two of them. Some little squirt apparition and this really big mean giant-like demon. I haven't fought them yet, but they're very, very tough. But the apparition is younger seeming than me and shorter than Hiei." Jan answered with a slightly confused look on her face.

"I heard that!" Hiei growled from a tree branch.

"So, I'm human, you can't do anything to me." Jan snapped without looking at him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Hiei threatened.

"Oh shut up, short stuff." Jan growled at him, turning to glare at him.

"You really don't seem frightened by demons." Kurama noted from near the trunk of the tree.

"Nope. I've been able to sense then all my life, so why should I be? Also been able to see people's spirits right after they die." Jan shrugged and the other's eyebrows shot up.

"I would think that your particular talent would scare most human children." Kurama cocked his head to one side, studying the teen.

"Well, when I described what I saw, heard, smelled, and sensed to one of my friends when we were about five he almost peed his pants." She told them, grinning. She received stares all around and her grin widened, although she muttered sadly, "This is getting to be too much like home." Her grin faded, she sighed, and seemed sadder than a teen as young as she should ever seem.

She brightened, though, when the school bell rung and Keiko shouted, "Oh, no! We're late!"

"I can fix that. Yusuke, do you have anything with your mother's handwriting on it? You too Keiko, Kuwabara." Jan asked; they pulled out pieces of paper from their backpacks with parent's signatures on them. "Do any of you have three pieces of blank paper?" Keiko did and pulled them out. Jan studied the signatures and laboriously wrote three notes that said, in various handwritings, that each kid was out sick because of various reasons.

"Which way's the school?" Jan asked and Keiko gave her flawless directions. Jan nodded and turned to Hiei. "Will you take these, you're the fastest?" she gave him the equivalent of the Chibi Puppy Dog Eyes of Death … not death, INTENSE SWEETNESS … or at least the best equivalent a teenager who towered over him could give. Hiei rolled his eyes and held out his hand. She gave him the notes and he dashed off. He was back in a few minutes and asked Jan sarcastically, "Do you have anything else for me to do?"

"Actually …" she trailed off as Hiei began to untie the bandana that he kept around the Jagan Eye. "Hey, I was just kidding! I would like it if you and Kurama helped me try and find those two demons. Yusuke and Kuwabara are coming too. Them being humans and me being human, it's a lot easier to order them around." She glared at the two teen boys, who had started to try and sneak off. They virtually froze in place. All three of the girls chuckled and Kurama shook his head.

"What?" Hiei asked him so that the others couldn't hear.

"It seems that in the human world, women have the largest say." Kurama shook his head again, "Although how it got that way, I'll never know." Despite their efforts, Jan heard them.

"Women have larger intellects, that's all." She told them.

"I don't think you phrased that correctly." Kurama told her.

"I don't care. We really need to get to finding those demons." Jan's face acquired a very serious look. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, but agreed.

"Should we split up and look, or should we stay together?" Botan asked.

"Hm… Stay together. I think I may have a lock on those fools energies." Jan muttered and closed her eyes in concentration. She turned on her heel slowly until she was facing north. "That way! Let's go!" she started running and the others followed after a short pause.

After a while, Kurama asked, "What exactly is the rush?"

"You remember that guy that was in league with you when you and Hiei stole those three items? You remember how he ate souls or spirits or whatever it was he did? Well this guy can do that too. At least the big dude can. I don't know what the little one can do. But this guy can eat the souls of adult humans as powerful as Genkai. His favorite meals are people with strong Spirit Energy, strong apparitions, and strong demons. That is the rush."

"If he can do that, why are we rushing to meet him?" Yusuke demanded.

"More importantly, why is Keiko still following us?" Jan asked, turning to look at Yusuke. She stopped and confronted Keiko when she had caught up. "Keiko, why are you following?" Jan asked, her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't want Yusuke getting hurt." She half pouted.

"Well, I think it'd hurt him more if you came along and got your soul eaten. Go back home or something. Botan, you too." Jan ordered.

"No way!" they both protested. They proceeded to yell at her as if she were some sort of over-arrogant man.

"SHUT UP! Listen, both of you. It will only hinder us if we have to protect someone during a fight. Okay? And Keiko, I know how much Yusuke means to you. I'll make sure he returns home safely, okay?" Jan bent down to look in Keiko's eyes. She nodded and she and Botan left.

"I have never been able to get them off my back! How'd you do it?" Yusuke asked, flabbergasted.

"All three of us are female. Females understand each other. All I had to do was tell them that it would hurt rather than help to have them along." The tall teen shrugged. She straightened and pushed her short black hair out of eyes greener than Kurama's. They continued on their journey until they reached a forested mountain with ice-capped peaks.

"I have the weirdest feeling about this place. A presence like Hiei's, but … gentler." Jan thought aloud. Hiei blushed * snicker VERY loudly* and Kuwabara thought a second before yelling at the top of his lungs,

"My sweet Yukina!" Jan reached over and smacked him very hard across the back of the head.

"Shut up! The goons we're following stopped here and I …" Jan hissed, but she suddenly stopped and ran over to some trees. She leaned over and puked before straightening and continuing, "They did some awful things here. I think this … Yukina person was smart enough to stay out of their way."

"How long ago did they stop here?" Hiei demanded.

"Oh … two, three days.  They left here yesterday." Jan told him after a slight pause.

"You can sense the things they did so strongly after that long that you vomit?" Kurama asked, surprised. She nodded.

"How? I can't even sense those two yet." Kuwabara asked.

"To imitate a being's Spirit Energy attacks, you have to be able to sense it strong enough to see how it works, like the gears of a clock. If you can't see the gears, you can't rebuild the clock. Because of my specialty, I have extra acute sense for these things. I can also sense Life Energy, though not half as acute. Understand?" she explained.

"No, not really, but that's okay." Kuwabara looked even more confused than he did before she tried to explain.

"It explained a lot to us." Kurama told her quietly, so that no one else but Hiei could hear. "Including that you are much smarter than you let on."

"And that you understand more about the workings of Spirit World more than any other human we've ever met." Hiei added as a cold wind blew in their direction and Yukina stepped out from the trees.

"Yukina, my love!" Kuwabara yelled gleefully.

"Kazuma. Why are you and your friends here? And who is she?" Yukina asked.

Jan pushed Kuwabara and answered, "he and the others are helping me chase down some evil demons. I am called Jan. the rest is a very long story. I hear you can heal people." Jan raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"I can. Why?" Yukina asked.

"The two demons are very strong and a healer would be useful." Jan answered. Hiei shot her a death glare. She walked over to him and hissed, "Hey, shorty, back off! I know what I'm doing." She turned to Yukina again and asked, "I would never ask you to come into battle with us, but I can imitate others' Spirit Energy and if you could show me a healing I could learn it and we'd be on our way. Would you?" Yukina was slightly taken aback by her abruptness and the way Jan got straight to the point, but she nodded. She looked around and noticed a small cut on Hiei's cheek.

"How did you get the cut?" she asked him, stepping closer to heal him. * FYI, at this point she doesn't know that he's her brother *

"I … a branch must've whipped my cheek." He answered, backing away. Jan got behind him and stopped the tiny demon from retreating any further.

"For the good of the cause." She hissed in his ear and watched intently as Yukina healed him. She noted the way Yukina manipulated her Spirit Energy and learned to heal by watching her heal the tiny cut.

When they left, Hiei was fuming at Jan. " 'good of the cause'? Are you insane?"

"I've been told that, but what does it have to do with anything?" Jan asked absentmindedly. Hiei smacked his forehead in frustration.

"What if she found out that I'm her brother?" Hiei asked.

"It would save both of you a lot of time and grief." Jan told him even more absentmindedly.

"What does that mean?" Hiei demanded. Jan didn't answer and he asked it again. She still didn't answer and finally he ran out in front of her and stopped her by grabbing one of her shoulders and forcing her to a halt. Her eyes were cloudy and she seemed to look right through him.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps those two are close." Kurama looked around. Yusuke glanced around nervously and Kuwabara shook in fright.

"What's wrong, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"I can sense them. They're very strong, and getting stronger." As Kuwabara answered, Jan shook her head as if to clear it and looked around, surprised at her surroundings.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being about five minutes after we left Yukina's." Jan asked.

"That was over an hour ago. Since then you and Hiei have been in an argument, and even in your state of unawareness, you seemed to have won." Kurama informed her.

"Oh. I remember Hiei getting mad at me, and well … nothing after that." Jan shook her head again.

"That doesn't tell us much. In the short time he's known you I imagine Hiei's thought of more ways to try to kill you than he has me." Yusuke laughed.

"It's true, she gets on my nerves more than you ever have, Detective, because she's never been afraid of me. You were, once." Hiei commented blandly, yet arrogantly.

"Shut up a sec." Jan snapped and concentrated. The others looked at each other with glances of "What in the heck did I do?" Jan continued to concentrate and finally told them, "They are coming."

"What, who?" Kuwabara asked.

"The two demons we've been chasing, idiot!" Jan snapped at him. She then turned her attention to the Spirit Energies coming their way, "The big one, he's very hungry." Only Kurama seemed to know what that statement meant, but he got frightened and the others did once they saw him scared. Hiei seemed unaffected, but by the way he kept glancing around, Jan could tell that he was nervous. Jan, as usual, wasn't frightened or worried, just … accepting.

As the Energies grew near, Kuwabara whimpered, "Oh man, these guys are too strong. I think … I think I'm …" and he fell over, fainted in fright. The others stared at him until finally Jan pointed out, "it would be worse if he had … soiled himself, to put it as politely as possible."

Finally the Energies arrived, and a large human look alike demon stepped out of the trees, along with a short ten or so year old looking demon.

The short one bowed and introduced, "I an Jac. This is my companion-" he was cut off by Jan muttering,

"Jill."

"As I was saying before the insubordinate little girl oh so rudely interrupted me, he is called Dominator." The small chibi like fellow introduced.

"Let's see, looks like a chibi, tone of voice like a chibi girl, Spirit Energy like a very, very strong demon, I would estimate his brute strength at null, but vocabulary like a well educated adult. What in the heck are you?" Jan asked Jac.

"What about you, you've been dead once before – and by provoking me I think it's safe to assume that you like the felling of rigomortis * rigomortis is when you're dead and your body stiffens in place * - you also have the vocabulary of a well educated adult, you're a human, you're a female, you can't be out of Jr. High, you don't have any original attacks, shall I go on?" Jac asked.

"If I were you and I wanted my face to be shoved in the dirt, then yes." Jan remarked pleasantly.

"You insolent child! Dominator, crush her!" Jac ordered.

"I told you your strength was null." Jan hissed at him as she dodged the first of the massive demon's attacks.

"STOP! What was that, you foolish girl?" Jac asked, obviously enraged.

"I challenge you to face me. Man to squirt demon. Or, giving myself more strength, woman to squirt demon."

"I … I accept. Right here, right now!" Jac yelled, his small face red with anger.

"Oh, can you get more cliché?" Jan asked, waving her hand in front of her face as if to rid herself of a foul stench.

"You … ARGGG!" the tiny demon screeched. Jan stuck her finger in her ear and cleaned it out as if hearing unearthly screams were all in a day's work for her.

"Jan, are you sure you know what you are doing, you're gambling with our lives, too, you know?" Kurama asked. Jan gave him a "Don't worry" look and he sighed.

"If that girl gets us killed, I'll kill her." Hiei growled.

"I think that statement is what we call oxymoronic." Jan informed him pleasantly over the screaming demon. Jac finally stopped, though, when he saw that it had no effect on her.

He growled savagely and his eyes glowed. In instants the tiny chibi like demon was twice Jan's height, and getting taller.

"That was … unplanned for." She muttered and glanced at her newfound friends, fearing for their safety. She ended up kicking the unconscious Kuwabara out of their way before Jac stopped growing. He was at least ten times Jan's almost six feet, but none the less, Jan yelled up to him, "Are you done showing us the size of your ego, shorty?"

"I'll rip you to shreds! But first, agony." The now huge demon boomed at her. He lifted a hand and in it was a smallish energy orb. He aimed at Jan and threw it at her. She managed to dodge it, but it followed her. She ran around a while before Jac boomed, "It has a lock on your Spirit Energy, it will never stop following you!"

"Oh yeah?" yelled Jan, who was not at all tired. She was well ahead of the orb and stopped to throw an orb of green energy at Jac. He was unprepared and it hit him. He screamed in pain.

"That's what it does." Jan muttered, resuming her running. Jac continued to scream in pain until the orb chasing Jan vanished and Jac had considerably shrunk in size.

"That thing causes eternal agony and suffering to anyone who does not know how to disengage it. Where did you learn it, child?" Jac asked.

"You." Jan grinned at the puzzled look on her adversary's face.

"How…? No matter!" he screamed and fired the orbs at Jan, one after another. By the time he stopped throwing, there were twenty orbs chasing Jan.

"Yusuke, shoot one of the orbs with your Spirit Gun!" Hiei ordered. Yusuke complied and began to shoot another one, but Kurama stopped him.

"One is enough." He told Yusuke.

"What, there are still tons following her!" he protested, but heard the familiar bang of the Spirit Gun; coming from Jan. she fired one after another, in quick succession. She only stopped when she had destroyed all of the orbs.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked the figure towering over her.

"No!" he reached down and grabbed her by the ankle. He swung her over his head like she were a doll and slammed her into a tree. When she hit, her eyes blanked and her friends could hear her ribs shattering. Jac smashed her into tree after tree, so that when he dropped her at her friends' feet, they all thought that her insides were mush. She was alive, somehow, and rose to her knees and vomited up blood.

Her friends rushed to her and she hissed quietly, "I'm perfectly fine. I learned how to heal, remember. This may take a few minutes, though." She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated.

"How shall we stall for time?" Kurama asked.

"We could attack that Jac guy." Yusuke suggested.

"I promised Keiko that I'd make sure Yusuke got home safe, so nothing that would break that or I'll have to break the three of you." Jan half threatened half teased. The males continued their conference until Jan stood, dusted herself off, and announced to her companions, "I'm good as new!"

"Good, because we've run out of ideas and he seems to be getting impatient." Kurama gestured to Jac.

"Too bad I never saw Kuwabara's Spirit Sword or I'd chop that annoyance's head off." Muttered Jan, just loud enough for the "Annoyance" to hear her.

"Do you never stop?" he roared and grabbed for Jan again. She leaped into the air and landed on his shoulder. She held her hands in the familiar position of a gun as Jac turned his head. Jan lifted her hand and roared, "SPIRIT GUN!" while shooting Jac at point blank in the eye.

He wailed and shrunk until he was no larger than he'd been at the beginning of the fight. Jan seemed taken aback and when her guard was down Jac fired three of his orbs in quick succession. Jan prepared herself for the hit, and only realized that it wasn't coming when she heard three agonized wails from behind her. She spun and saw all three Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke doubled over in pain. They were all yelling aloud with pain and Jan's body shook when she heard it. She turned on Jac and fired a Spirit Gun, again at point blank, but into his chest this time. He doubled over and gasped, but when he stood, his skin wasn't broken.

"Dominator, you have my permission to eat her body, soul, mind, whatever fits your appetite." Jac hissed in pain. Dominator grinned and walked slowly towards Jan.

Regaining her wits, she rushed to her friends and healed their pain as best she could. She could tell that it still hurt them very badly, but it wasn't mind-numbing agony anymore. All three were unconscious by the time Dominator reached Jan. he grabbed her throat and pulled her up. She was surprisingly calm, she literally looked at the sky and thought: /So this is it. I'm going to die. At least my friends may have a fighting chance./

Suddenly Jac yelled, "Stop. Let her drop." Dominator complied and dropped Jan. Jac stood over her and muttered, "I have a special version of my orb that I would like to try on you. It sucks you dry of Spirit Energy and gives you immense agony at the same time." He made an orb of energy and grabbed Jan's mouth. He held her mouth open with one hand and held the energy with the other, explaining, "It should hurt worse like this." He shoved the energy into her mouth and down her throat.

Immediately her screaming rent the air as her Spirit Energy left and her body felt like it was being torn to shreds. Her back arched in pain and she curled into a ball as if she thought it would protect her. At about this time her three friends – Kuwabara still in the bushes – woke up because of her screaming.

"She must be in worse pain than we were in." Kurama noted.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"Her Spirit Energy is being ripped from her body. It could kill her." Kurama explained.

"That's not good. Would it help if we 'distracted' the grinning idiot that's doing this to her?" Yusuke asked.

"Most likely not." Kurama told him.

"But it would make me feel better!" Hiei added, and with that he unsheathed his sword and was lunging for Jac. Yusuke shot Spirit Gun after Spirit Gun into the chibi look-alike.

Kurama shrugged and pulled out a rose with a soft cry of "Rose Whip!" it turned into a whip and he lashed fiercely at Jac with it. For his part, Jac seemed not to feel any of it.

This one sided fighting went on until all three Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were gasping for breath, their Spirit Energy drained. Jac stood and, with a background noise of Jan's tortured screaming, faced the three weary fighters.

"So, you also decide to go on a suicide trip. So be it! Dominator, eat their souls. When you have done that, eat her body, limbs first, then while she's still alive, eat her soul." Jac ordered. The three fighters tried to retreat, but couldn't. Kurama was first to go.

What a tortured sounding scream he fell, his eyes blank and staring, his body still alive.

Yusuke was next. With an unearthly scream he fell, eyes staring at Jan, his chest still moving with his intake of breath.

Hiei saw his companions fall and knew he would be next. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jan struggling to rise, still screaming in agony. He tossed his sword in her direction as his soul was eaten by Dominator.

Jan watched her friends fall and knew Hiei had seen her as she tried to stand. His sword landed a few feet away from her and she knew that if she could kill Dominator, her friends' souls had a chance of returning to their bodies. Jan saw only one way, at the cost of her own life.

She grabbed Hiei's sword and screamed in rage as she destroyed the orb that had been torturing her, destroying it by using some of her own Life Energy. Jac turned and saw her, her eyes were glowing green with the color of her energy and there was an aura of green energy all around her body and the sword.

She first charged Jac; his fear freezing him in place made him a good target. She used her Life Energy through the blade to cut his body in half and then she turned on Dominator. He was running as fast as he could through the forest away from her, but – again using her Life Energy – she caught up with him. She sliced his stomach open and hundreds of wisp-like souls floated out of it. Some how the demon had survived her attack and was trying to eat her soul to heal himself.

She used most of her remaining Life Energy to slice through and incinerate him. When he was dead she stood there, panting with exertion. She wandered several miles before realizing that not only was she dying, but also she was most assuredly lost.

She sat down on a moss-covered boulder and let her exhaustion overtake her. She lay back and had two thoughts before blacking out. /I won't be able to return Hiei's sword./ Was one and the other was: /At least I kept my promise to Keiko./

Yusuke was the first of the group to awaken. He sat up, looked around, and noticed that Kuwabara was still under the bush and still unconscious. He then noticed that Jac and Dominator were gone. The third thing he realized was that Jan wasn't there and neither was Hiei's sword. He woke Kurama and Hiei and pointed those things out to them.

"Jan must be off fighting the two of them. I tossed my sword to her right before Dominator…" Hiei couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"We are in an awkward position. We shouldn't be here. Our bodies yes, but our souls should be in a place of eternal void." Kurama thought aloud.

"If Jan's Spirit Energy was drained, then how can she be fighting those two goons?" Yusuke asked. Kurama and Hiei exchanged worried glances.

"She must be using her own Life Energy. That will most likely kill her." Kurama told them.

"Oh, you're just Mr. Bright Ray of Sunshine today, aren't you!" Yusuke half yelled.

"He's only telling the truth. And besides, you did it yourself against the last Saint Beast." Hiei pointed out. They heard a groan from the bushes and Kuwabara sat up groggily.

"What happened? Why can't I sense any of those two goons or Jan?" he asked. Between them, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke explained what had happened.

"Guys, I think she's dead. I can't sense her and …" Kuwabara trailed of, sniffling a little. Yusuke stared off into the distance in silence, Hiei stared at his feet, and Kurama actually shed a few tears.

Several months later the four of them were sitting in Yusuke's room, pretty much just hanging out. The humans had gotten used to the idea of hanging with demons and the two demons had well … accepted that they had no real friends in the Demon World, except Yukina, so the humans would have to do to hang out with. Suddenly a tallish boy in a suit strode into the room and asked, "Is Botan here?"

"No." Yusuke answered suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm Cody, Botan's counterpart in Sarah's sector. Well I came because no one can find Jan, in this world or the next, and I was going to get Botan to round up the four of you, but you're here together so I might as well start. Sarah doesn't think Jan's dead." At this all four boys * I use the term boys loosely * started talking at once and were quieted by a metallic rap on the door. They waited and no second rap came, so Cody continued, "Well, if she is alive, Sarah wants her permanently assigned to this sector and I'd better get going, see ya." He turned and left out the door.

A while after he left the metallic rap came again and was followed by a gruff threat, in a voice all recognized but none could place, "If you don't open this door, I'll chop it to pieces! I know you're in there!" the four of them leaped up and rushed to the door. They opened it and saw a tall teenager with deep black hair and green eyes dressed in little more than rags.

"Jan?" they managed to stammer.

"You're looking at her!" Jan exclaimed the same way she had when she was asked to show Sarah's Spirit Detective.

*Was it good? TELL ME! My next fic will have all four Lan, Jan, Erno, and Naid and will be against a certain portion of Anime that I hate! It will also feature Saiyan Jedi – ME – Kiarah – my little sister – Zai – a good friend of mine – and GBA Renner – another good friend. Hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll enjoy it. It should be VERY, VERY FUNNY! Carpe Diem! *


End file.
